User talk:Sarahmpaul
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "CBS Digital" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 16:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. CBS Digital I'm just curious -- you made an edit to CBS Digital, removing a large number of names and credits on there without any edit summary to inform us as to what's going on. What's the reasoning behind those removals? -- sulfur (talk) 15:48, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Sulfur - I went in an changed people's titles that were incorrect. I did not remove anyone to my knowledge. If I did, I apologize and can re-add them. --Sarahmpaul (talk) 15:54, September 28, 2015 (UTC) It appears that you removed a number of people who were listed under the TOS section that was previously also listed under the TNG section. Was that intended? -- sulfur (talk) 15:58, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Sulfur, I didn't mean to even touch the TOS section. Very Strange. If I did, I didn't mean to at all. I apologize. I had an email this morning that user ThomasHL had made changes to the page. He added and deleted a bunch of people. But, I noticed the ones he added under TNG had wrong titles, so I went in to make sure they were corrected. That is all I meant to do (I work at CBSD).--Sarahmpaul (talk) 16:03, September 28, 2015 (UTC) You only (as best I can tell) touched the TNG section, but did remove several people. I'm just trying to ascertain if that was intentional :) It's good to have these things correctly done/etc. There's no question about that. For future reference, it's likely a good thing to put in an edit summary (top right when you're editing) to make a quick note as to what you're doing so that others don't question it and leave you messages like mine here! -- sulfur (talk) 16:38, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Sulfur, I will remember to leave a comment next time I update. I still have no idea how I would have deleted people. :( :When I look at the history of the page (http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/CBS_Digital?action=history) it clearly says that someone edited it 09/27 named ThomasHL (admin). :I can always undo my edit, correct?--Sarahmpaul (talk) 16:46, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I'll leave it for Thomas to look at -- he's pretty good at seeing what went wrong/etc and a good resource in terms of the "people behind the scenes" kinda guy. -- sulfur (talk) 16:58, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi - I think I might know what I did. I probably edited his last revision and not the newly updated page. I undid my revision and everyone is added back in there. Then I went back in and made those title changes. Hopefully everything is corrected. Thanks for letting me know I made this mistake.--Sarahmpaul (talk) 17:05, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, I've made changes to this site going through all the references you left us on screen in the remastered version. ;) Thank you for your contributions, really appreciated. Do you have any idea who Milan Adala, Marian Crosby, Giordana Noa, and Hilary Croener are? I cannot find any word about them on the web. Are they part of the CBS Digital team? Tom (talk) 08:38, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi Thomas, I have not seen these names before. Do you know where they came from? Are they on the Bluray credits? They are not from CBSD, but could be from another department here at CBS. If you can remember which reference they came from I could ask around and see what I can find.--Sarahmpaul (talk) 15:17, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Sarah, they are part of the on-screen references made with names from the actors, production staff and the team at CBS Digital. There are also several more from CBS Television Distribution. Here is a full list with the names: Raymond family. Tom (talk) 15:32, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Ahhh, the Raymond Family. Mike had fun re-creating that graphic for us. Hilary, should read: Hilary Groner Raymond. She is with CBS's Technical Operations Department. The other looks like they may be made up by Mike Okuda. There are a few in that list that have no reference to anyone here at CBS or CBSD.--Sarahmpaul (talk) 18:01, September 29, 2015 (UTC)